memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Through the Looking Glass (episode)
edit This is the first time I've made a significant contribution to an article here; please feel free to clue me into any shortcomings with my style, because I'm borrowing seasons 3-7 and intend to fill in the narrative portions of all the empty episode summaries unless someone intends to stop me. Persist1 12:43, 30 April 2006 (UTC) Quotes Removed Removed the following: "You realize it is highly unlikely that anyone assigned to such a mission plant a bomb on Terok Nor would survive." "''I say it's worth the risk." "Does that mean you're volunteering for the job?" : - '''Tuvok, Julian Bashir (mirror), and Commander Sisko "You can't kill the Captain, he's too ornery." "I hope that doesn't disappoint anyone." : - Smiley and Commander Sisko "That's to let you know I missed you. And that's for letting me think you were dead!" : - Jadzia Dax mirror, to Commander Sisko as she kisses, then slaps him "I thought you told me I was married." "Well, you are, technically, but she's your mistress." "I see what you meant by surprises." : - Commander Sisko and Smiley "Look! I don't even know why we're bothering to discuss this. The Cardassians destroyed your ship way before it got even close to Terok Nor, to background and if even if you had gotten there, there's no guarantee..." (To Sisko sotto voce, in the foreground) "Hit 'im. That's what the Captain would do. Go on, hit 'im!" "...You could convince your wife of anything! Let's face it, Captain, the woman hates you!" (Punches Bashir and knocks him to the ground) "What my wife thinks of me is none of your concern!" "Anyone else want to disagree with the Captain?" : - Bashir, Smiley, Commander Sisko, and Jadzia "Of ''all the impudent..." "''Do as Sisko says." "Intendant, I ''demand that this man be..." "''Oh...? You...? Demand?" : - Elim Garak (mirror) and Intendant Kira "I really don't know what to do with you." "I sympathize. It's a difficult decision, but I'm sure you'll come up with something." "The only reason I can think of to keep you alive is to infuriate Garak." "What better reason do you need?" : - Intendant Kira and Commander Sisko "Pursue!" : - Garak --31dot 00:00, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Star Wars homage This is probably too tenuous to list as actual Trivia, but interesting enough to put here for posterity. If others think it belongs in the article, by all means paste it over. * Various elements of the episode may be meant as homage to Star Wars, particularly Episode IV: A New Hope. The overall plot of rebels infiltrating a space station to rescue a damsel in distress is one. Scenes of corridor shootouts are staged and shot in a style reminiscent of the many similar scenes in Star Wars. And Kira's line about Sisko--"He's disappointed me for the last time."--echoes Darth Vader's line to Admiral Ozzel: "You have failed me for the last time." TheNicestGuy (talk) 17:27, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :Unless cited as a SW reference, say with a statement from Trek staff, we shouldn't have this in the article. I would add that article talk pages arent here to just post what won't make it into the article itself. 31dot (talk) 19:10, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Image of de-cloaking ships Is it possible an image of the Alliance ships de-cloaking could be uploaded? I would normally due so myself, but for some reason my computer acts up every time I try to even play this episode. (JMC Red Dwarf (talk) 05:42, February 3, 2019 (UTC)) : Howso different from this do you want it?--Alan (talk) 06:01, February 3, 2019 (UTC) ::Memory Alpha:Requested files. --LauraCC (talk) 16:58, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Different in that this only shows the ships themselves and not the blurring effect of the ships de-cloaking. (JMC Red Dwarf (talk) 04:34, February 7, 2019 (UTC)) Nevermind, my computer decided to start working normally again. (JMC Red Dwarf (talk) 09:53, February 9, 2019 (UTC))